A Missing Moment   TCOT Sulky Girl
by Michelle Weiner
Summary: A one shot filled with romance...just romance. It's my take on what happened after the end of this episode.   Epilogue now added.   For those of you who were curious, here's a little follow up to what finally happened to the sketch that Rod gave to Della.
1. Chapter 1

TCOT Sulky Girl

With thanks again to Rachel for always being so willing to help with suggestions and for being my second pair of eyes, and to Diane for the last line.

This has always been one of my favorite episodes and I've always wondered what happened to the portrait of Della that Rod was sketching in the end scene. So I decided to take it from there and present this little Missing Moment.

The character's are not mine but belong to Erle Stanley Gardner. They're only on loan and will be returned safe and sound.

Summary: Rod Gleason (an artist) and Francis Celane have been secretly married for five years and are expecting a child. Frances doesn't want this to be known until she can secure her million dollar trust fund from her Uncle Norton who is in charge of the trust and who is anything but kind. He acts like a bully where Fran is concerned and the girl's only ally is Clara, the housekeeper who helped raised her. Fran goes to Perry and asks him to help her. Perry agrees and later that day goes to see Norton who is unrelenting.

It's midnight. Perry is dictating a letter to Della to be sent to Norton when he notices that she's fallen asleep on the couch. He gently wakes her and she tells him that "he shouldn't be wasting his time with sulky heiresses', murder is his specialty." At that moment Fran walks into the office and tells them "murder is what you got." Norton has been killed, Rod is accused, and once again Perry, Della and Paul work together to find the real killer.

The following scene is the last one from the episode. Perry, Della and Clara are in Rod and Fran's apartment. While they are talking, Rod is sketching Della who is seated opposite him.

Clara: "Graves is the one who surprised me. He'd been with Mr. Norton for years. I can't see why he cooperated with Mr. Crinston unless he was fed up and Mr. Crinston offered him a share of his profits in the stock market."

Perry: That was exactly his motive."

Clara: "That was exactly what I was thinking."

Della: "Now just a minute Clara, any more of these completely analytical deductions on your part and I shall be forced to declare you the winner. In other words, Mr. Mason will be giving you my job."

Clara: "You don't have to worry Miss Street. Looking after this one (she walks over to where Fran is sitting and covers her with a blanket) is all the job I can handle."

Fran: "Now you stop fussing over me."

Clara: "The Doctor said you must keep warm."

Fran: "Well he didn't mean for me to roast to death."

Clara: "I can't do anything with her Mr. Mason. You know what I'm afraid of? I may have to raise another sulky girl."

Perry: (smiling) "Oh no, I'm holding out for a sulky boy."

End of scene. My story picks up from here.

Perry and Della said good bye to Clara and the young couple and with promises to see them soon, left the apartment and walked to Perry's car. Once seated inside the vehicle, Della snuggled close to Mason and the attorney wrapped his arms around her, tugging her to him. Della's head sought Perry's broad chest and as she lay against him, a smile began to play at the corners of her mouth. Breathing a contented sigh, she looked up at her handsome lawyer and spoke in her low throaty voice.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Perry looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms….the woman whom he loved more than his own life and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and gently ran his fingers through her dark luxurious curls.

"My dear Miss Street, you sound like you're telling the end of a fairy tale."

Della raised her head and her gaze met Perry's. She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Well it is….almost. I mean if you think about it, Fran and Rod were kept apart for years, even though they were married. They couldn't let anyone know and the only person they trusted was Clara. Then the mean witch or, in this case, the mean bully was killed and finally you, my handsome hero came charging to the rescue like a knight in shining armor. Now Fran and Rod can be together forever….and a sweet little baby is on its way. In my mind that's as close to a fairy tale ending as you can get."

Perry noticed Della sounded almost wistful. Already knowing the answer, he was gentle with his next statement.

"My darling girl, you know you could have the same kind of ending."

"Perry…." Della let out a deep breath. "We've been down this road before."

"And?"

"And it doesn't solve anything. It doesn't get us anywhere. So please, can we talk about us another time and just concentrate on Fran and Rod. I'm so happy for them….they're so happy….and sir, like I said, they owe it all to you." Della reached up and left a passionate, lingering kiss on Perry's lips.

When the couple broke away, Mason nestled Della's chin in his hand. When his breathing returned to normal, he said, "that was some kiss baby. Those lip locks of yours are like a secret weapon. You could get anything from any man with one of those."

Della's answer was in a voice that always drove Perry to distraction. It made him weak just hearing it. As she spoke, the secretary slowly ran one finger around her employer's ear and down his jaw line stopping just under his mouth. She left a well manicured finger on his lips.

"I'm only interested in one man Mr. Mason and since you as you say, I can get anything I want, there is only one thing I need."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

Perry didn't think Della's voice could sound any silkier or titillating then it already was. Her dark, smoldering eyes spoke of her desire.

"You counselor, I want you of course…only you. I want you to take me home, lock the door, build a fire, pour some wine and then….."

'_That__sensuous__voice__…__.that__exquisite__face__…__..those__full__lips__…__those__eyes__…__oh__God__those__eyes.__'_ Perry was witless. His senses were on overload. She was bewitching him and he didn't care. He had a hard time answering her.

"And….and…th….then?"

Della's smile was mesmerizing as she snaked her arms around Perry and let her fingers lightly brush the nape of his neck. "And then darling, I want you to pick me up in your arms, take me to your bed and make love to me."

Perry Mason usually had no trouble speaking. This time however, all he could do was maneuver Della's arms from around his neck, bring her hands to his lips and kiss the inside of her wrists. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into his parking space and turned off the motor, having no recollection of driving there.

The apartment was dark, save for the candles in their glass vessels placed around the living room. The fire burning in the hearth, threw out its warmth as the logs crackled giving off an amber glow. A half empty bottle of wine and two glasses, one with a pink smear on the rim, sat on the table in front of a comfortable couch. A pair of men's black shoes were tossed haphazardly on the dark grey carpet while a pair of peep toed shoes with a three inch heal were placed neatly under the bronze coffee table. The shoes were the only articles of clothing that lay separate. A trail of a man's slacks, shirt and tie were mixed in with that of a woman's soft wool skirt and sweater. Along with these were undergarments of lace and silk, stockings, a white t shirt, a pair of boxers and socks. The trail ended at the closed bedroom door, leaving no doubt as to what was happening behind it.

Perry lay on his bed, holding Della in his arms. Their bodies were tangled together, Della's slim, lithe frame, meshed with Perry's large one. Her arms were around his waist, her warm lips leaving soft kisses on his chest. Suddenly, Della raised her head and began to kiss Perry on his lips. Perry returned the kiss, deepening it by gently forcing Della's mouth open with his tongue….tasting….teasing. Together they danced a delicious dance and as Perry felt Della respond, he brought her even closer to him, all the while tenderly caressing her body. Leaving her lips, his mouth traveled the course his hands were taking. His breath was hot on her skin and as he continued the blissfully glorious assault on her body. Della shook with abandon, giving herself completely over to him. He left no part of her untouched, instead, making sure to kiss and touch every curve, every inch of her exquisitely beautiful body. At one point Perry pulled back and drank in her in….all of her. In a hushed voice, accompanied by a low growl he spoke. "Della….Della, you are so beautiful….now I know what perfection looks like." He buried his face in her hair, drinking in her scent and again returned to her lips, face and the rest of her body. With purposely slow measured movements, Perry loved Della so thoroughly and so fully that she was left utterly incoherent and quivering until she could no longer stand it. Then, and only then, did he bring her up to meet him and as they came together, the room seem to spin, time seem to stop and Perry felt Della shudder, then collapse against him, spent and breathless.

Neither spoke. Perry moved a bit and sat up. Gently turning Della to him, he touched his forehead to his. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her eyelids so softly she barely felt it. Their breathing returned to normal and a few minutes later she heard his voice….low and loving.

"Are you OK baby?"

Della didn't answer. Instead, she maneuvered herself from Perry's embrace and crawled up into his lap. Her face still flushed with the afterglow, she met his gaze, giving him a serene smile.

"I'll say one thing Mr. Mason. You sure know how to give a girl what she wants."

Perry brushed the hair away from Della's face. "I aim to please….and just so you know, I only care about giving one girl what she wants. Now, can I do anything else for you, get you anything?"

"Uh Uh"

"Alright then, how about being my good girl, closing those beautiful eyes and going to sleep….hmmm?"

Della stifled a yawn with a delicate hand. "I suppose. The next few days are going to be busy. We have to catch up with appointments and correspondence, just normal everyday things that got pushed back because of the trial."

Perry smiled. "I'm all for 'normal everyday things' as you so eloquently put it especially because we're together. It's you, you know. You make everything better….easier. You are the single most important thing in my life and I never want you to forget it."

Della was about to answer him but couldn't suppress another yawn.

The big man chuckled and tenderly caressed Della's face. "Now, my beauty, I really think we should get some sleep." Perry brought the quilt up and covered them.

Della sighed deeply and laid her head on Perry's broad chest. He kissed her hair and began to slowly and lightly run his hand up and down her back. She stirred slightly and Perry quietly and lovingly hushed her.

"Shhhh…shhhh…..shhhh…..go to sleep darling. I'm right here. I love you. I love you more than anything."

Della's voice was drowsy and her eyes began to close. "Mmmm…love…..you….too."

With those endearing words, the lovers fell asleep holding each other, happy to be together and so much in love.

Della Street walked through the door of Perry Mason's office with a stack of papers in her hand and a smile on her beautiful face. Making her way over to his desk, she was so concentrated on what she was doing, she didn't notice her employer coming out of the law library carrying a book. The attorney stood and looked at his secretary, studying her for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, my dear Miss Street, what do you have for me?"

"Perry! Oh my goodness! I didn't see you. How long have you been standing there?" The color seemed to drain from Della's face and Perry realized that he had scared her. Going over to the desk, he put the book down, turned and took the papers from Della's hand, placing them on the desk as well. He brought Della into his embrace, putting his face close to hers and nuzzling her cheek and ear, then kissed her sweetly on her lips. Pulling back, he nestled her chin in his hand and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only there a few seconds. You look so beautiful. I just love to look at you. Whether we're out to dinner or a party, or here in the office or when we're home and…."he said teasingly as he tapped on the nose, "especially when you're sleeping. It's become a habit….a wonderful habit and one that I never want to break."

Della's smile was brilliant. Drawing Perry in with those gorgeous, warm, hazel eyes she placed a hand on his face. "In that case counselor, I forgive you. Thank you for that lovely compliment. You always know just what to say."

Mason brought Della's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. There was a mischievous twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Well, I do have a reputation to uphold. After all, how do you think I win all those cases?"

"I think, Mr. Mason, you win them by working very hard and going above and beyond. Speaking of clients, I came in here to give you the finished contracts and letters. They need your signature. I also had something to tell you, but, I was distracted."

The lawyer grinned impishly. "I could distract you a little more if you want." Perry leaned in, ready to kiss Della again.

Placing a hand on his chest Della took a step back to put some distance between them. She tried to be serious but was having a hard time. She tried to suppress a giggle.

"Perry, stop! Come on, I have work to do and I want to tell you tell you about Rod and Fran."

"What about them? Everything's OK isn't it?"

"Yessss Counselor, everything is fine. Fran called while you were with Paul. She said they wanted to stop by and asked if this afternoon would be convenient. Since it's pretty light and you have an opening at four, I told her it would be fine, alright?"

"Yes honey, that's perfectly alright. I wonder what they want"

"She didn't say. I guess we'll find out when they get here. Perry?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it you want to know?"

"How come you took her case? I mean before her uncle was murdered and you wound up defending Rod….aside from the fact that you felt Mr. Norton was being unreasonable."

"That's exactly why I took it. I don't think much of men who pick on little girls…who try to undermine them in any way. I don't like it when they think they can get away with it because they're bigger or older or more powerful. A man who doesn't respect a woman and treat her the way she should be treated is not a real man." Perry put one hand on Della's waist and one hand on her hip. Pulling her close, his voice was soft. "Besides, she reminded me of you….strong, independent, and knows what she wants….and there was something else"

"What was that?"

Do you remember the first day she came to see me? When she all but barreled in here and after she left you said something about her being strong willed?"

"Yes, and then you said she was scared of losing security or someone she loved."

The attorney's voice became even softer. That's right. That's the minute I knew that I wanted to help her. For some reason, it made me think of you. Even though I know you can take care of yourself, I never want you to feel insecure or unloved. You have me darling, now and forever. I made you a promise that I would always take care of you….I would always protect you and keep you safe and I mean to keep that promise."

A single tear fell from Della's eye and Perry brushed it away with his thumb. "Don't cry baby, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Della's voice was so soft, Perry could hardly hear her. "I do feel that way….so safe and so loved….and spoiled. I feel that way all the time….and it's all because of you. "

Perry realized he had to take the conversation in a different direction so Della could have a chance to gather her emotions. Bending down, he left a sweet kiss on her lips. Breaking away, he smiled and said, "alright my girl, it's almost time for lunch. Let's see, we can go over to Oscar's or The Blue Frog or BJ's. It's your choice."

Perry missed the gleam in Della's eye. "First, my handsome Mr. Mason, I called downstairs and ordered lunch from Clays. It arrived a few minutes ago and I have it in the kitchen. The secretary put her arms around her boss's neck and spoke in a silky voice. "And….if you don't mind, I think I want to take you up on your offer to distract me a little more."

Perry didn't need any encouragement. In just a minute, Gertie was told not to put any calls through until 2:00 as Della and he would be in an important conference and couldn't be disturb. The doors to Mason's office were locked and he and his confidential secretary disappeared through the door to the law library, locking it, then proceeded to have a very important and a very confidential meeting….and this time there was no trail of clothes left behind.

At 4:00, Della ushered Fran and Rod into Perry's office. The lawyer stood up, then walked around to the other side of his desk to greet them. After shaking hands with Rod and giving Fran a kiss on the cheek, Perry had them sit down. He noticed that Rod carried two large packages wrapped in plain brown paper and that he'd carefully leaned them against his desk.

"Well, you two, you both look wonderful. Fran, you're absolutely glowing."

"Thank you Mr. Mason. I guess it's true what they say about women who are going to have a baby. Besides, Rod takes very good care of me. He really is spoiling me and of course Clara fusses over me all the time."

"That's because we love you honey."

"I know. I'm very lucky. Fran turned and faced Della and a special look of understanding passed between the women.

"Mr. Mason, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come here sooner. It's really been busy. The strangest thing happened. Because of the trial and all the publicity behind it, I'm starting to have people call me who are interested in my work. I've even had them come over to the apartment to see the paintings. The best part is that I sold three of them, two oils and one watercolor."

"Oh Rod, that's wonderful! It looks as though you're finally on your way."

"Thank you Miss Street. Yes, everything is starting to fall in place. Speaking of paintings, that's the reason we're here." Rod smiled at Perry and Della, then continued his explanation. "As soon as the estate is settled, we'll send you a check. But in the meantime, we brought you a gift Mr. Mason, although no amount is enough to repay you for everything you did for me….for Fran and me. You worked so hard to clear my name and you were both so kind and understanding. We'll never forget it….or you."

It was clear that the attorney was very touched. When he answered the young man his voice was somewhat rough with emotion and there were tears in his secretary's eyes.

"Rod, there's no hurry with the check. I was just glad I was able to help you. It was my pleasure…our pleasure, really. I was happy that things turned out like they did. Now, suppose you show us what you brought. I'm anxious to see what it is and I know someone who loves gifts….and surprises." Perry looked over at Della and the two shared a private moment as he smiled and he gave her a wink.

Standing up, Rod took one of the packages and handed it to Perry. This is for you, Mr. Mason. I thought you could keep it here or at your home, wherever you want."

Perry unwrapped the package and a wide grin crossed his face as he discovered its contents. It was the watercolor of Biscayne Bay in Florida. Rod had painted it five years before. Perry had admired it the day he had gone to see him….he'd had a hunch that he and Fran had already secretly been married. That was the day they told him it was true…and that they were expecting a baby.

"Rod, thank you. This is wonderful and I have the perfect place for it. Right there, over the couch. That way, I'll be able to look at it when I'm sitting at my desk. It will remind me of the two of you."

"It's beautiful Rod….just perfect. It's exactly what Perry needs in here. It will give the office that calm, peaceful feeling….and who knows, it might give a certain lawyer that same feeling."

Everyone laughed and Perry walked over to Della. Standing close to the stunning brunette, his next statement was directed at Fran and Rod but clearly meant for her. "I'm getting that certain feeling already," said Perry. "In fact, the painting is giving me a wonderful idea. It looks like a great place to go for a vacation. "

A knowing look passed between the artist and his wife but they only smiled, not saying anything. Rod then picked up the other package and handed it to Della. "Miss Street, this if for you. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will dear," said Della as she neatly pulled the gift from its wrapping. "Oh Rod, it's the sketch….it's beautiful!" Della sounded a bit breathless. "It's amazing, really. I've never had anything like it. You made me look so much better on canvas than I am in real life."

Perry chuckled a bit before he answered his young friend. It was so like Della to be this modest. She was exquisitely stunning….drop dead gorgeous but she never flaunted it. Perry shook his head in wonder as he gave the painter his opinion.

"It certainly is Rod. It's gorgeous. You captured Della perfectly….her smile…her eyes…her face. It's perfectly beautiful."

Rod smiled, pleased that his gifts had been so well received. He was smiling for another reason. He glanced at Fran and she met his look as if to agree with him. _'__Well,__well,__well,__Rod__thought__to__himself.__It__would__seem__that__the__famous__Perry__Mason__isn__'__t__the__only__one__with__a__hunch.__Now__I__know__our__hunch__was__right.__Yes__sir,__Mr.__Mason,__Miss__Street__is__perfectly__beautiful__…__.and__you__are__the__perfect__couple.__'_

Out loud Rod said, "you're very welcome. I'm glad you're happy with it. Then he turned to his wife. "We'd better get going Fran. We've already taken enough of Mr. Mason and Miss Street's time."

"Nonsense, it was great to see you both and thank you again for the painting and the sketch. Now, remember, don't be strangers. We expect to be seeing a lot of you."

"Yes, please, we'd love to see you soon, and Fran, let's not wait too long to have lunch."

"I'd love that, thank you. I'll call you next week. Whenever it's best for you, will be fine with me."

The two couples said a final good bye and the Gleason's left the office, closing the door quietly behind them.

Perry turned to Della and held her in his arms. His touch was tender…his voice loving and gentle. "You, my beautiful girl, are something else and I'm not the only one that sees it."

Della looked up at Perry through long lashes, her eyes glistening. "And you, Counselor are the most wonderful man I know. Standing on her toes, she reached up and gave her wonderful man a sensuous kiss on his mouth. Taking a breath, she said, "I really like Fran and Rod….I told you, they are like a lovely fairy tale.

"Hmmm….you're right again Miss Street. They are like a fairy tale. I know another couple who is like a fairy tale and I know how to make 'that princess' very happy…if she'll let me."

"Perrry…."Della, thinking she knew what was coming, started to protest but Perry held up his hand to quiet her.

"All I was going to say is that I think it's time we took a little vacation. Maybe to, shall we say, Florida...in particular Miami? I hear Biscayne Bay is very romantic, especially at night. What do you think?"

It took less than 10 seconds for Mason to get his answer from the woman standing in front of him. Della kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss while at the same time, their thoughts were not of the couple that had left moments before, but of each other and their own, private world….their own private fairy tale.


	2. Epilogue

Again my thanks to Rachel and Diane for their suggestions and ideas. Ladies, you are the best!

Perry Mason held Della Street by the elbow as he escorted her through the back of the restaurant to their booth. He had chosen Donavon's, an easy choice as it was his lady love's favorite bistro.

They had first driven to Della's apartment to drop off the sketch and for her to change, even though Perry told her it wasn't necessary, she looked beautiful just as she was. But Della insisted on a shower and a change of clothing, so of course Perry indulged her. He didn't know how she managed it, but Della could go from day to evening in the wink of an eye when they went to dinner straight from the office, always looking amazingly put together, even in the same outfit she'd worn all day. A quick brush to her hair, a minor touch-up to her face, and she would look wonderfully, perfectly coiffed, as if she'd just stepped out of a magazine.

Della had promised she wouldn't be long, and true to her word was ready in less than an hour. She had changed from her work suit into a simple black dress and added the single strand of pearls and matching earrings that had been her birthday present from Perry six months earlier. When she had walked back into the living room the attorney was watching the evening news on television, comfortably sprawled on her couch. He looked up and for a moment had to remind himself to breathe. He also quickly began to rethink his plans for the evening. As she came toward him, he stood and held out his arms. She stepped into his embrace and he gently tugged her to him. Then pulling back slightly, he let his eyes sweep over her. He shook his head in wonder.

Della raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and accompanied her questioning look with her spectacular smile.

"What are you thinking about, Counselor?"

Perry smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms. His voice was soft and loving when he answered. "I'm thinking about how gorgeous you are. You are absolutely stunning, my love. You're always beautiful, but right now, at this moment, you are exquisite."

Della's hands stroked Perry's broad chest, then her arms snaked up and around his neck as she lightly played her fingers along his hairline, causing the big attorney to shiver. "You're such a charmer, Mr. Mason. You know, you are so sweet. You say the sweetest things to me."

"I'm just stating the facts as I see them, my dear."

"Well, thank you, but I think you're going way over the top."

Again Perry pulled away, took Della by the hand, and led her to the mirror that hung over the small mahogany table in the hallway. Placing her in front of him, he put his face next to hers and murmured softly in her ear. "Look in the mirror, baby, and tell me what you see."

Della smiled tremulously. "I see the most wonderful, loving, amazing man. He's tall, dark, and oh so handsome. And he's all mine."

Perry shook his head and smiled. "Now who's saying sweet things?...but we're not talking about me." The lawyer sighed and again spoke softly to his secretary. "Della, my modest princess, you never see yourself as others do. I want to tell you something. You, my darling girl, possess something that belongs to very few. You have an inner beauty that shines through and radiates over you. Your smile, your eyes, your sweetness, your loving, caring ways. It's all part of you...of who you are. You're the complete package...a wonderful present for whoever opens you up. And when they do, they can't help but be taken with you from the very first moment. At least that's how it was for me."

Della turned inward and put her hands on Perry's chest. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes which he tenderly wiped away with his fingers. His voice was soft….gentle. "Why the tears?"

"If I am all of those things, it's only because of you, Perry. You make me feel that way. I'm just a simple girl who's lucky to be in love with an extraordinarily fascinating man. You know that don't you - that I find you fascinating?"

"All I know is that you are many things, among them beautiful, alluring, and intriguing, but simple you are not. Now, my beauty, I could stand here all night extolling your virtues, but can we continue this conversation later? I want to feed you, hold you close while we dance, then bring you home and pick up where we left off. Let's go to dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starved...in more ways than one. So the faster we leave, the faster we can come home for...dessert."

She flashed him a wicked smile. "Well, we did agree we were both sweet. I'll get my coat."

During the meal at Donavon's, as they talked about the day, Della studied her employer and smiled inwardly. He had talked non-stop about Rod's sketch on the way to the restaurant, about how the artist had brought out all her beauty...about how her eyes sparkled and held a gleam as though she were keeping a secret, how her gorgeous smile seemed so innocent, but he knew better. It was a good thing he was so taken with the sketch, because from the moment Rod had given it to her she knew what she would do with it. The sketch belonged to Perry. She would give it to him.

She wanted to surprise him, give it to him when he least expected it, but their lives were so intertwined it was actually an obstacle to her wish.

As she continued to gaze at her handsome attorney, an idea came to Della and a smile began to play at the corners of her mouth. / '_Oh__yes,__my__darling__Perry,__I__know__exactly__what__I__'__m__going__to__do__'__/_

"You're up to something Miss Street." The comment so startled Della that she almost tipped over the glass of wine she was about to pick up.

"W….What makes you say that Counselor?"

Did you forget that I am very well versed in everything you? Now, why don't you tell me what you are planning?"

"Della took hold of Perry's large, strong hand with her delicate, graceful one. Her voice was positively lustful. "The only thing I am planning, my dear Mr. Mason…..is just what I am going to let you have for desert."

Perry Mason never paid a check so fast in his life.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPD

One week later

Perry Mason turned the key and opened the door, letting himself into his apartment. Throwing his keys on the hallway table, he walked into the living room. He removed his overcoat and suit jacket and was about to casually throw them over the royal blue wing chair in the corner when he stopped and smiled to himself. Turning around and walking back toward the hallway, he stopped in front of the closet, took a hanger from the rod and put it through the sleeves of the overcoat. He then returned it to the rod and closed the closet door. He repeated this task with his suit coat, only hanging that piece of apparel in the closet of his bedroom.

He started to close the closet door but the smile returned and he spoke out loud as if someone was there with him. "Now Miss Street, I hope this meets with your approval. I've become a lot neater thanks to you."

Perry reached into the closet and pulled out a woman's soft plush pink robe. Putting it next to his face, he momentarily closed his eyes and breathed in its scent, before putting the garment back in its proper place.

He went back into the living room, poured himself a drink and sat down on the sofa. Turning on the television, he quickly scanned the channels. Realizing the nightly news was over and there was nothing on that he wanted to see, he focused his attention on the paper. He read for a few minutes then put the paper down, leaned back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes.

His thoughts, as always, immediately went to Della. He missed her. Yes, he had been with her all day in the office but that was never enough. He always wanted more. She was his drug and whenever they were apart, he was not himself. The nights without her were boring….boring and long. They had not been together outside the office for the last week. They both had been busy the past week, in the evenings, with personal commitments and the separation was beginning to take its toll on the attorney.

So, tonight, he'd assumed they would have dinner then spend the rest of the evening together. He was a little surprised when she begged off, telling him she had some errands to run and a hair appointment. Since they were not in involved in another case, they were able to leave the office early. Perry was disappointed but said nothing.

Before leaving she had kissed him good bye telling him she would see him in the morning. The kiss she had given him was so sensuous and so searing that he almost blocked the doorway. He could do nothing but watch her go with a silly grin on his face, trying to breathe normally and shaking his head in wonder.

Not having anything better to do, the attorney decided to take a shower. Standing up, he looked at his watch then started towards his bathroom. It was seven o'clock. Della had let the office at five. He would take his shower, then call her. Surely, by the time he was finished she would be home. Maybe he could ask if he could come over. After all, it was still early. Perry whistled as he walked to his bedroom. Suddenly the evening didn't seem so boring and long at all.

PDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry finished his shower, put on a casual pair of slacks and his favorite sweater and splashed on some cologne. The sweater was his favorite, it being a 'just because' gift from Della. Once dressed, he picked up the phone and dialed Della's number. It rang eight…nine…ten times as he listened with growing impatience. He dialed a second time, not believing that she wasn't home, but again she didn't answer. /'_Where__the__devil__is__she?__'__/_ he thought. /'_It__'__s__been__well__over__two__hours__and__she__should__be__home__by__now.__'__/_

In the middle of dialing her number a third time, his doorbell rang. He hung up the phone and walked into the living room to answer the insistent ring. Frank, the apartment building's doorman was standing there holding a large package, complete with a red ribbon and matching bow.

"Evening, Mr. Mason. Hope I'm not disturbing you. Wasn't sure if you'd heard the doorbell or not."

Perry smiled and answered the man. "Good evening yourself, Frank. Yes, I heard the doorbell, and no, you're not disturbing me. What do you have there?"

"I don't know what it is, sir. All I know is that I came back from dinner and it was right inside the door leaning against my stand. This note was taped to it." The doorman handed Perry a sheet of folded paper which Perry opened. It was typed, and read: _**Please**____**deliver**____**to**____**Mr.**____**Mason**__**'**__**s**____**apartment**____**this**____**evening**____**as**____**soon**____**as**____**possible.**____**Thank**____**you.**_ It was unsigned.

Perry tipped the doorman, thanked him, and took the package. He couldn't imagine who would be sending him anything, especially at this time of night. Just as he was about to untie the ribbon and unwrap the package, there was a knock at the door.

Thinking Frank had forgotten something, he flung open the door. "Forget something…" his face broke into a wide grin as he put out his hand and quickly and happily pulled his visitor inside.

Before she could say anything, Perry tugged Della to him and she melted into his embrace, responding to his kisses, which were quickly turning from slow and soft to more and more passionate. She somehow broke away and looked up into the eyes of her loving attorney.

"Uh…uh…M…Mr. Mas…Mr. Mason, I…that…that was some greeting. I guess you 're glad to see me."

Perry looked down at the woman still in his arms. His voice was soft, but with a definite sensuous undertone. "Baby, you have no idea how much." Perry once again pulled Della tightly against him and held her there until he heard her muffled voice.

"Sweetheart, I…I can't breathe."

Perry immediately broke away and gave his secretary an apologetic look. "I'm sorry darling. It's just that we haven't been together since last week…away from the office, that is. I guess I got a little carried away. I called your apartment but there was no answer. I…"

"There was no answer, Coun…se…lor," Della interrupted in a low purr, "because I was on my way here. I have something for you."

"You do? Well, that's very nice. Where is it?"

Della cocked her head to the side and a sly smile crossed her face. "It was just delivered."

Perry's look was of great surprise. "The package? The package is from you?"

"Yes sir, it most certainly is. I had Frank deliver it and waited downstairs until he came back. I swore him to secrecy. Now, don't you want to open and see what it is?"

"You bet I do." Perry dove into the package like a kid at Christmas. The ribbon and paper fell away quickly. He took a deep breath as the contents were revealed.

"Della…it's your sketch. But I don't understand. It's for you. Rod gave it to you…it belongs …"

A well-manicured finger was gently placed on Perry's lips. "Perry, honey, I know how much you like it. I want you to have it."

"Thank you darling. This is a wonderful gift….the best gift, but are you sure?"

His secretary gave her employer an exasperated sigh. "Don't you want it?"

"Of course I want it, I just thought…."

"You know, for such a brilliant, amazing, wonderful man sometimes you can be so stubborn." Della's voice then turned sultry. "If I may suggest Counselor, why don't you decide where you want to put it and then I can help you."

"For your information, Miss Street, I already know where I am putting it. I have the perfect spot…the right spot. It's going on the wall directly opposite my bed. That way, when you're not here, yours will be the last face I see before I go to sleep and the first one I see when I wake up. Right now though, I just want to look at the model of this breathtakingly beautiful portrait." Perry took Della's hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm. Leading her over to the couch he sat down, gently pulling her onto his lap. He gathered her into his arms and began a series of kisses on Della's forehead, eyelids and lips. These led to other kisses….hotter, hungrier kisses and light caresses. Della moved closer to him. He could feel her soft skin. With deft, practiced hands, he unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled it down, allowing him access to her silk clad legs, softly grazing them with his lips. When he reached her thighs, she gasped in delight. He found the edge of her thin, silk blouse and slid his hands underneath, his fingers just skimming over her already heated body. Divesting her of the blouse as well, Perry continued to run his hands over the rest of Della's body causing her to shiver and moan and call out his name.

"Per….Perry…"

Perry pulled back, his chest heaving. Trying to steady his breathing, he looked at Della's flushed face. His voice was ragged. "I want you baby."

"Her response was low, almost a whisper. "I want you too."Before he knew what was happening Della had removed Perry's sweater and was rubbing his broad chest in circles alternating between caressing and kissing it. Ever so lightly she then flicked her tongue against his torso, traveling up to his neck and shoulders, leaving Perry dazed and senseless. Moments later, he surprised his lover by taking control. Gently maneuvering her off his lap and laying her down on the soft cushions, he began to finish what he started before Della had a chance to make him lose his mind. Carefully, he took off her silk nylons, and unsnapped the garter from each leg. Removing the lace bra and panties, he again used warm lips and hands to satisfy Della's every desire. Della pulled him closer and pressed herself against him as if she couldn't get enough. She vaguely remembered Perry pulling away from her. She made a slight sound of disapproval and he smiled as he gazed down at her, whispering how beautiful she was. Then, with their bodies tangled together, she loved Perry with every fiber of her being…..from the deepest part of her soul and he loved her back in a way that left her incoherent and withering uncontrollably in such divine ecstasy that all she could do was disappear into blissful oblivion.

PDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Much later, as the fire threw out its warmth the couple lay together under a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. Perry felt Della shiver. "Are you cold baby, do you want another cover?"

"Uh uh, I'm fine….nice and warm. Perry?"

"Yes darling?"

"I love you. I love you very much.

Perry kissed the top of her head then lightly brushed the hair away from her face. "I love you too Della…..God, how I love you."

Della moved closer to Perry. "Tomorrow"

"What about tomorrow sweetheart?" Della's voice was so low, Perry could hardly hear her.

"Have….to hang it up."

"Yes baby, we'll hang the sketch up tomorrow. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

Della head found Perry's chest. "Tomorrow…. together….here…."

"Shhhh…shhhh…my sleepy girl. I'm right here and I'll be here when you wake up. We have tomorrow and so many tomorrows after that and just like Fran and Rod and your fairy tale, we'll live happily ever after too."

There was no answer. Perry's 'sleepy girl' had fallen asleep, dreaming about what he'd said and about the day it would really come true.


End file.
